enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurance Hawaii
"Endurance 3" is the third season of the tv show "Endurance". It was filmed in 2004 and was aired on Discovery Kids in 2004-2005, along with being aired on Saturday mornings as part of the "Discovery Kids on NBC" lineup. It featured twenty 12-15 year olds who went to the Wainiha Valley in Kauai, Hawaii to compete for the grand prize, a trip to the Galapagos Islands. The host was, once again, JD Roth. The winner was the gray team of Chris and Lindi. The contestants had to endure extremely wet and muddy conditions. The show also had to go through a lot of trouble to secure the location for filming. 3 extra episodes, 2 casting specials and an episode showing Chris and Lindi's trip to the Galapagos, were also made. Contestants The show held auditions to find 10 boys and 10 girls between the ages of 12-15. A final 40 was chosen, and from that, the final 20 was chosen. Each contestant had to go to Mexico with a parent/guardian. The contestants were: *Marshall Katheder, 14 *Brandon Anderson, 13 *Taylor Madison, 15 *Eleanor Monahan, 14 *Antonio Iannicelli, 14 *Willa Zhou, 15 *Bjorn Leum, 15 *Alex Reid, 15 *Kareem Nugent, 15 *Rachel Lofton, 13 *Tom Maden, 15 *Vanetta Smith, 14 *Reece Bors, 14 *Sarah Baker, 13 *Monroe Gierl, 15 *Bryanah Bascon, 14 *Demian Martinez, 15 *Nicole Clark, 14 *Chris Vanderweir, 15 *Lindi Oest, 13 In an unusual twist, the six contestants eliminated in the Right to Stay were brought back for a second chance. Tom won the second chance mission, and chose Vanetta to be his partner. Later, Vanetta was removed from the game because of an injury, and Tom became the first and only one-man team on Endurance. *Taylor starred in 2 productions *Before Endurance, Antonio was in a movie *Alex became a successful model *Rachel is the daughter of Pro Football Hall of Famer, James Lofton *Vanetta is an actress, and has starred in the movie Freedom Writers *Tom starred in 4 tv shows *Demian was on the show "Boys vs. Girls" The Eight Teams Mission Summary *'Right to Stay': Remaining contestants *'Pick Your Partner': The teams are formed *'Headstrong': The brown team is formed *'Ring of Fire' *Winner: Purple team *Samadhi: Yellow team *'Bagging on You' *Winner: Yellow team *Temple: Orange team and Blue team *Temple Winner: Orange team *Eliminated: Blue team *'Squaring Off' *Blue's Pieces: Orange team *Winner: Gray team *Temple: Yellow team and Green team *Temple Winner: Yellow team *Eliminated: Green team *'Out on a Limb' *Winner: Yellow team *Superteams: Yellow-Gray-Purple and Orange-Brown-Red *Green's Pieces: Yellow team *'Bamboo Jungle' *Winner: Yellow-Gray-Purple *Temple: Red team and Brown team *Temple Winner: Brown team *Eliminated: Red team *'Pipeline' *Winner: Gray team *Samadhi: Yellow team (The samadhi allows Gray to take all of Yellow's pieces) *Red's Pieces: Purple *'I'm Pulling For You' *Winner: Gray team *Samadhi: Yellow team *'Balance Ball' *Winner: Purple team *Temple: Brown team and Yellow team *Temple Winner: Yellow team *Eliminated: Brown team(*Vanetta was removed from the game due to an injury) *'Try Tri Again' *Winner: Yellow team *Samadhi: Gray team *Brown's Pieces: Yellow *'You're Fired' *Winner: Orange team *Temple: Gray team and Purple team *Temple Winner: Gray team *Eliminated: Purple team *'Create Your Own Game' *Winner: Gray team *Samadhi: Yellow Team *'Color Coded' *Winner: Orange team *Temple: Gray team and Yellow team *Temple Winner: Gray team *Eliminated: Yellow team *'Battle for the Pieces' *Gray wins 2, Orange wins 0 *Final Score: 10 gray-2 orange *'Final Mission' *Runner up: Orange team *Winner: Gray team *Grand prize trip: Galapagos Islands Pieces No additional pieces were added this season, which meant there were 12 pieces. However, in the finale, it would be announced that next season a new piece, Friendship, would come into play. *Commitment *Courage *Discipline *Leadership *Luck *Perseverance *Strength *Heart *Knowledge *Trust *Ingenuity *Teamwork Extra Episodes Two episodes were made showing how contestants are chosen to be on Endurance. The producers watch thousands of tapes and also hold open auditions where a contestant shows up and is interviewed. Then they narrow it down several times until a top 40 is reached. These people are contacted that they have a 50% chance on being on the show, then the top 20 is decided. It was also shown that Julie Dubela, who was on Endurance: Tehachapi, was in the final 40 for Endurance Hawaii. An episode was also made showing the gray team, Chris and Lindi's, trip to the Galapagos Islands. They learned about the wildlife that lived on the islands. The "Galapagos Special" is highly requested by viewers because it is rarely broadcasted. Category:Endurance Seasons